Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of power management systems, and, more particularly, to a portable device battery optimization system.
Portable electronics have become a necessity for consumers both for personal and business use. One of the main limitations of portable devices is battery life. Manufacturers of portable devices are continually challenged to maintain battery life at acceptable levels as the physical dimensions of portable devices shrink and the processing requirements increase. When operating a portable device, even a portable device with superior battery life, the user has to remain conscious of the power status of the battery. When the portable device is operated on battery power for an extended amount of time, the user has to remember to bring a backup battery source, if available. For example, in a business context, an employee may have to bring a backup battery pack for a laptop if a meeting or conference is projected to last longer than the battery life of the laptop. Furthermore, after operating the portable device on battery power for an extended amount of time, the user has to remember to charge the battery before once again operating the portable device on battery power, or risk the portable device running out of power.